


small trouble

by rosesrunaway



Category: Weeekly (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesrunaway/pseuds/rosesrunaway
Summary: Han Jihyo is in trouble— her grades are dropping and in order to save it, somehow, she needs to join a club.With that, she got forced to try-out for the Ping Pong Club because of her friend, Lee Jaehee. Surely, her skills already became rusty and it's been years ever since she last played it but she has no slightest idea to lose and look stupid while playing it with the president of the club, Jo Hyewon— who's unfortunately, her long-time enemy in middle school.(SPOILER: things escalated pretty quickly.)
Relationships: Han Jihyo | Jihan/Jo Hyewon | Zoa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	small trouble

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have much knowledge about table tennis so you might spot something inaccurate, please tell me if something is wrong~! enjoy reading.

Jihyo heaved out a sigh, letting her head fall to the table with a thud then closed her eyes, trying to think of something. The noise caught some attention around the room.

  
  


The first person to ever react was Soeun, giving the youngest a worried look and went over to her, checking up on her and then sat on the chair beside her. “Jihan-ie, what’s wrong? Seems like you’re in big trouble judging how deep your sighs were,” She asked, crossing her legs and leaning closer to the younger.

  
  


In an instant, Jihyo’s eyes fluttered open, yelping and shifting away a bit when Soeun’s sulky and concerned face greeted her— upon sinking what the older just had asked her, she deeply sighed again. Jaehee’s eyes narrowed, turning her swivel chair in her direction and scooted a bit, almost crashing with Jiyoon who’s also rolling towards Jihyo’s direction— she gave the younger an apologetic smile and peace pose before continuing to roll her chair to get closer to the youngest.

  
  


Jihyo’s shoulders slumped, finally voicing out her troubles. “My teacher talked to me today. She said that my grades are dropping…” She said with a frustrated tone, and the three snorted. “Not like it’s new,” Jaehee remarked with a snicker and the youngest gave her a death glare.

  
  


“That’s not the major problem!” The frustrated girl exclaimed, ruffling her hair. Jiyoon leaned her upper body at the backrest of the swivel chair, giving her a curious look. “Then what is?” She asked with a small smile.

  
  


Jihyo pouted, looking at them one by one before responding. “She said that I need to join a club so at least, it could help me with my grades… And she also added that I’m the only one in our class who didn’t join any clubs!” She said, puckering her lower lip and huffed.

  
  
  


Soeun smiled, biting out a laugh. “I told you, join a club already. I’ve been forcing you to join my baking club. I already have a spot ready for you!” She happily said, her eyes sparkling in excitement but Jihyo just looked at her dead in the eyes. “I told you, unnie. I don’t have any interest in baking. And I almost burned down the club’s kitchen when you were teaching me how to bake cookies for god’s sake!” The younger answered, frowning as she remembered that the other members of the baking club glared at her for a whole month whenever they bump into her in hallways or cafeteria because they had to clean the oven and see if it’s still safe to use.

  
  


The older uncomfortably shifted, realizing something. “M-Maybe we could work on that,” She offered, hesitating but she wanted to help the younger out. Jihyo shook her head, dismissing the idea. “Not again, unnie. I might burn the whole school for real.” She muttered and sulked. Soeun pouted, scratching her head a bit, determined to help. “How about the fencing club?” She suggested.

  
  


Snorting, Jaehee went back to her own table and continued her work. “Jihyo actually tried joining it but as usual, she failed miserably.” She muttered and the younger whined about it, yelling at the older one. “Hey! I did well there, it was just… The others were much better, okay?” She replied, defending herself.

  
  


“Yeah, sure. You almost pierced the tip of your sword towards Soojin-unnie’s eye, thankfully the tip has a rubber cushion.” Jaehee reminded her and Soeun gasped dramatically, looking at Jihyo with a horrified look. “You almost did what?!” She asked, her voice raising out of shock. The youngest just rolled her eyes and slumped down into her desk.

  
  


“Okay, fencing is out of the list. Can’t afford you to kill Soojin-nie.” Soeun said, shaking her head in shock and disappointment. Jiyoon laughed wholeheartedly, finding this situation very amusing. “Soeun, your big fat crush on Soojin-unnie is showing.” She pointed out and the second oldest inside that very room blushed, waving Jiyoon off. “Hush. What do you mean by that? I don’t like her, I’m just literally scared because Jihyo might kill someone.” Soeun defended herself, cheeks still warm.

  
  


After all, it’s not really a secret that the latter likes the captain of the fencing women club— although she kept denying it, actions speak louder than words anyway but that’s not the point now—

  
  


Jiyoon then turned to Jihyo who’s lazily tapping the table with her fingers. “How about join our band? I’m sure you will do well as a vocalist there.” She offered, smiling brightly. Jihyo likes to sing for sure but she knows she won’t fit in very well there, plus, she’s not really that of a good singer (according to herself, of course). She’s also not confident enough to sing in front of people she barely knows.

  
  


“Thanks for the offer unnie, but I’m afraid I can’t,” Jihyo rejected politely with a smile but Jiyoon just shrugged it off. “It’s alright, I won’t force you.” She responded then turned around, spotting Jaehee. “How about Jaehee’s? You’re just going to make the morning announcement every Friday!” She tried to suggest and it made Jaehee turn to the commotion.

  
  


Shrugging, Jaehee nodded along, they were short in staff anyway. “Why not? If you want, sure,” She said and went back to her papers. It made Jihyo think, but then, she’s not really good at it— she might fuck everything over and stutter. She can’t afford for the whole school to hear her stuttering mess and being stupid because of too much nervousness.

  
  


“Pass. I stutter a lot.” Jihyo said, then groaned and started to throw some tantrums because clubs don't really interest her, she just wants to mind her own business. Fuck school. If it’s not really needed then she wouldn’t worry over it. This club will play a significant role into her grades, plus, Ms. Kang might forcely put her in the art club even though she can’t draw for shit.

  
  


Soeun shrugged, humming as she tried to think of some clubs that Jihyo should try. Meanwhile, Jiyoon just cackled then whistled. “Woah, you’re really in trouble, Jihan-ah~” She sang and rolled away, going back to her own desk and it made Jihyo pout.

  
  


“How about photography? Jimin will surely take you in,” Soeun suggested and Jihyo wondered for a while, she’s decent at taking pictures though but then, it’s not your average photography club. “I’ll consider it.” She muttered. “But I’m not sure.” She added with a sigh.

  
  


There was silence for a while, Jihyo getting lost into her deep thoughts while Soeun started to doodle some bread on the back of her notebook as Jiyoon hummed a popular song’s tune as she did her own work. Jaehee took a deep breath and turned around again.

  
  


“Ping pong club.” She suddenly said and it earned the other three’s attention, most especially Jihyo, her ears perked up in curiosity. “It’s a new club but it’s garnering attention, like a lot of attention...” She muttered then shrugged. “You played table tennis in elementary, right? You could try out tomorrow. I’m friends with the president of the said club, I could inform her about it.” She offered and for once, Jihyo thought it won’t be bad, she could decently play ping pong but then— it’s been a while ever since she played again, her skills might be non-existent now, however, it doesn’t sound bad. It’s actually better among all suggested clubs from earlier.

  
  


Jiyoon also lit up at the mention of the club. “Yeah, I heard a lot of good words about that club. Seems like it’s really nice? A lot were trying out,” She said, blinking. Jaehee was then seen tapping something on her phone.

  
  


Soeun nodded. “Yeah, it’s quite popular around too. I wonder what’s with the club itself? I mean, table tennis is kind of… odd and unpopular sport.” She replied, a little bit confused. Jaehee giggled. “Because of the members and president of the club herself,” She answered to satisfy their questions.

  
  


Jihan tilted her head a bit. “Eh? No wonder,” She said, snorting. Well, a lot of students do try outs in some sports clubs or other popular clubs because of the members of it, even though they’re not entirely interested, they would only join because of their crushes and stuff.

  
  


Nodding, Soeun understood. Jiyoon chuckled. “Who’s the prez anyway?” She asked and Jaehee snorted playfully, fixing her papers first. Suddenly, Jihyo got nervous.

  
  


Jaehee glanced briefly at Jihyo with a smirk then finally replied. “Jo Hyewon,” She muttered the name. “Infamously known as Zoa.” She added before turning her body again away from them and continued doing her work.

  
  


Jihan’s brain malfunctioned, her body went tense upon hearing that very familiar name. Her eyes widened and her fists started to clench. “Jaehee! Not her. There’s no way I will do try out in that stupid club!” She screamed, panicking and trembling in anger.

  
  


Soeun and Jiyoon just stared at each other, having mixed feelings. Jaehee just laughed. “Sorry, lady. I already told her and you can’t do shit about it.” She said, giggling while Jihyo just stared at her with shocked eyes.

  
  


Groaning, Jihyo stood up and grabbed her bag. “Hell no. I won’t present myself there tomorrow!” She said and slung her bag on her shoulders with an angry huff. Jaehee just shrugged. “I’m sure Hyewon also informed Ms. Kang about it and you wouldn’t like seeing Hyewon storming down into your house.” She answered with a teasing smile but Jihyo just glared at her.

  
  


Rolling her eyes and stomping her foot over, Jihyo walked away from the room with an annoyed grunt and marched down to the hallway— leaving the three dumbfounded. Soeun looked at Jaehee, worried. “Will she be okay?” She asked. Jaehee nodded with a scoff. “Yeah. Don’t worry.” She reassured with a smile.

  
  


Obviously, Jaehee is into something.

  
  


—

  
  


Jo Hyewon— Jihyo hates hearing or seeing that name so much. It didn’t help that the owner of that beautiful— _I mean_ , plain name, is popular around and Jihan couldn’t help but to hear about the gossip and compliments about her every single day. She would rather listen to her history teacher’s boring lecture for five hours than hear compliments and shits about Hyewon.

  
  


So, what exactly made Jihyo loathe her like this? Seems like Hyewon really did something bad to her and bingo, Hyewon really did something bad to her when they were still in middle school.

  
  


You see, Jihyo is a quiet person, she would rather do her work and business in silence— there at one corner and stays out of other people’s noses at all costs. Meanwhile, Hyewon is popular— with her outstanding visual, intelligence, proportions, and came from a influential family— it’s no wonder that a lot of people admire her and know her. Well, Jihyo disliked her already for that reason, she doesn’t like popular pretty yet mean girls. She’s probably one of the few people who doesn’t really envy Hyewon for her beauty and popularity.

  
  


Hyewon isn’t exactly mean, heck, she’s nice, sweet, humble, and literally heaven god-sent however, except towards Jihyo. Since Hyewon is really smart, she skipped a grade and despite being younger by one year, she was classmates with her.

  
  


Jihyo noticed the younger’s behavior around her compared to her friends or classmates, plus, it’s really noticeable. Very much.

  
  


Hyewon likes to pick on her, bicker with her, and annoy her. She would annoy the shit out of her every time she spotted a chance and it irked Jihyo so much. She would always steal Jihyo’s notebooks, diary and other stuff that belonged to her then hide it around the room, or worse, won’t give her things back.

  
  


As an introvert, Jihyo couldn’t fight back really much since she doesn’t want to get bullied by her other classmates too. Only Jaehee would ask Hyewon to give her things back, but if she’s there— if Jihyo’s lucky enough that very day. But along the way, Jihyo learned how to respond back sarcastically and match Hyewon’s intense glares and words. When everything goes out of hand or Hyewon is being too much, Jihyo will fight back.

  
  


They don’t really fight much but when they do then prepare to watch a very intense match of verbal exchange between them. They never get physical though, only one time when Hyewon accidentally elbowed Jihyo’s forehead but that was an accident, Jihyo knew that, she was just petty. She knew how the younger was so guilty and sorry when it happened but Jihyo just ignored it, she convinced herself that Hyewon was just acting it so she could hit her soft heart.

  
  


And then when they reached highschool, they are in the same school again but thankfully, the gods must have pitied Jihyo’s ass and didn’t make them classmates for this year. Jihyo never felt such peace, after suffering for three consecutive years with Hyewon. With that, she didn’t pay much attention to Hyewon nor to the popular kids of their school and minded her business, as usual.

  
  


Until now, she doesn’t really know why Hyewon dislikes her when she’s just literally minding her own business all the time. Maybe because she looked weak? Hyewon did mention once that she likes to annoy her because she looked stupid whenever she’s getting angry because of stupid pranks that she pulled. But still, she’s very angry at Hyewon for doing stuff like that to her and made her middle school life a living hell because of a stupid ass invalid reason.

  
  


She loathes Hyewon, and it’s safe to assume that Hyewon hates her too. And she would rather stay away and not meet Hyewon once again in her entire life.

  
  


But then… Why is she standing there in front of the Table Tennis Club’s room? Contemplating to enter and just remained standing still, eyes on the sign hanging on the oak wood door. And if Jihyo’s not wrong, she’s rooted from her spot for at least thirty minutes already. She already got weird looks from other students lounging around the club room area.

  
  


“Shizzz, why am I here in the first place?” Jihyo muttered to herself with a sigh. Maybe, Jaehee’s threat really scared her or she just wanted to prove something to herself that she’s not a coward.

  
  


With a sigh, she finally surrendered, deciding to back out and give no shit towards the try out and probably slap herself because she actually considered going even though she knew the consequences and the possible outcome. Hyewon might just humiliate her or something there.

  
  


She was about to turn and walk away when suddenly, a person went to her. “Hello,” She greeted and Jihyo flinched a bit, bowing a bit. “O-Oh, hello.” She muttered shyly and timidly, she’s not really good at socializing. Her eyes darted to the stranger, scanning her and it didn’t take her long to realize that this person is possibly a member of the ping pong club judging by the attire and badge.

  
  


“You must be Han Jihyo-ssi?” The stranger asked softly and Jihyo nodded furiously and nervously. “Y-Yes, pleasure to meet you…” She greeted awkwardly which made the girl chuckle. “Hi Jihyo-ssi! I’m Ahn Yujin~ I’m a member of the club.” She introduced herself and shook hands with Jihyo.

  
  


Meanwhile, the shorter girl was in awe because Yujin is really pretty but she snapped back into reality when the taller girl spoke again with a charming smile. “I heard you from Jaehee. Please enter, Hyewon has been waiting for you since earlier.” She said and Jihyo flinched, gulping. “Uhh, yeah... about that—” She was cut off when Yujin opened the door for her, cheekily grinning.

  
  


“Don’t be tense, Jihyo-ssi! I think you wouldn’t like it more if you will make her wait longer.” Yujin said, trying to push the confused Jihyo inside the room with a grin. “I’m anticipating the try out because it must be really something special since the prez herself requested us to practice outside and leave you guys two alone.” The taller pouted and it alarmed the shorter.

  
  


But before she could even ask, Yujin fully shoved her inside and grinned at her, waving. “I know you can do it! I want to be your clubmate, Jihyo-ssi! Good luck!” She waved off and closed the door, leaving Jihyo frozen there, dumbfounded.

  
  


_A-Alone? What the hell—_

  
  


“I’ve been waiting for you. What took you so long, Jihan?”

  
  


Jihyo’s posture straightened and her heart jumped upon hearing that familiar soft voice, and her blood already boiled at the sound of her angelic but devilish tone. Her ears also perked up when she heard her nickname, slackening her jaw. She gulped down and slowly turned around to bravely face the owner of the voice with a confident expression.

  
  


But then, when her gaze landed on the person leaning to the table in the middle, everything suddenly became slow— flames surrounding them.

  
  


There she is— Jo Hyewon, looking proud and annoyed while leaning against the table with an arch brow, indicating how impatient and irritated she is right now because Jihyo is late for the ‘special’ try out. Her face painted with disappointment and discontentment, gaze sharp which made Jihyo flinch a bit but she recovered immediately.

  
  


Her hair is styled up into braids today, wearing a white yet awesome looking robe. It made Jihyo think for a while, is it a special outfit for the president of a table tennis club? Oh well, like she cares. But she would admit, she looked so good with it, well— Hyewon looks good with anything she wears— _and shut up, Han Jihyo! Did you just unconsciously compliment her? What the…_

  
  


Jihyo rolled her eyes, clutching the straps of her bags tightly as she roamed her gaze around the room— neat and a little bit spacious, ping pong tables lined up perfectly but the middle one (the table where Hyewon is leaning at) looked presented. Overall, it’s quite nice and cozy for a practice and club room.

  
  


“Whatever,” She huffed, walking to the couch located at the corner and took off her bag, placing it gently here— sighing to herself. Well, she’s already here, might as well continue everything. _Come what may._

  
  


She then turned around to face Hyewon again, and she had her eyes narrowed, looking more annoyed at her plain and rude response then scoffed. “Don’t show your behavior like that to me.” Hyewon snarled, circling to the other side of the table. Jihyo just snorted, walking to the platform and stood at the opposite end, glaring at the younger. “Jaehee requested me to give you a chance in my club so act nicer.”

  
  


Jihyo ignored her and picked up the nice looking ping pong paddle, inspecting it with a glint in her eyes, it’s seriously been a while and she’s afraid that she doesn’t know how to play anymore but the fire of determination won over her, she doesn’t want to be humiliated or shamed by Hyewon.

  
  


“Didn’t know you know how to play,” Hyewon commented which made Jihyo look up at her with a glare. It irked her to the core because the younger one was wearing an arrogant smirk. “But anyway, Jihan. How are you? It’s been a while indeed.” She asked with a surprising gentle tone and Jihyo almost got deceived.

  
  


“Doing well because we’re not classmates anymore.” Jihyo answered smugly and Hyewon squinted at her, gritting her teeth a bit. “Heh,” She huffed before picking up her own racket. “I guess you know the basics now?” She asked, smirking and the older girl was not amused.

  
  


“What do you think of me? Of course, I know how to play.” Jihyo answered, biting back a remark and just warmed up, she can’t afford to have an aching and sore body tomorrow. Hyewon snorted, the tip of her tongue peeking out unconsciously. Jihyo gulped suddenly for unknown reasons, feeling her body tense, most probably because of nervousness.

  
  


“Jaehee told me that your last play was when you were still in elementary and asked me to take easy on you.” Hyewon blurted out with a smug grin and the older gritted her teeth, feeling herself shrinking with her words.

  
  


Taking a deep breath, Jihyo decided that feeling embarrassed wouldn’t help her at all and so, she decided to not get affected with her words and use it as a determination to show off. “And? We’ll see then.” She said with a serious tone and stretched her neck.

  
  


Hyewon smirked at the sudden confidence, grabbing a ping pong ball from the basket and threw it in the air, catching it cooly afterwards. “Sure. I would like to catch up with you but looks like this match will be on fire?” She said and fixed her stance, smirking.

  
  


Jihyo also smirked, feeling fire of determination taking over her. She wanted to show Hyewon that she’s not easy, that she shouldn’t underestimate her and crush her pride and ego. “Less talking.” She replied blankly and also did the right stance, bending her back a little and focused with all her might.

  
  


It excites Hyewon, everything is on fire and she found amusing how Jihyo looked so focused and determined for once, she could see the visible flames in her eyes which made everything more intense and exciting.

  
  


“Well then, let’s start? Shall we?” Hyewon asked, and with that, she finally threw the ball gently and hit it, watching the small orange ball fly towards Jihyo’s side. And as expected, Jihyo caught it, hitting it back to her and Hyewon smirked, smashing the ball— which resulted for the older to flinch in surprise, and didn’t manage to catch the ball.

  
  


The ball gently bounced at the ground and it hit the wall, rolling a bit under one of the tables. Jihyo froze, her grip on the racket tightening before turning to Hyewon who’s giving her a fake innocent yet smug look. “What? A point for me,” She said, chuckling before getting another ping pong ball.

  
  


Jihyo reassured herself and once again, she’s back to focusing. Hyewon was actually surprised and amazed at the older behavior, she really looked competitive and determined to win over her. The younger inhaled, loosening a bit, she’s just playing with a beginner.

  
  


And they are back at it again.

  
  


Hitting the ball, it flew to Jihyo’s side and somehow, from the older girl’s perspective, it went in slow motion. Her sharp eyes remained on the ball and moved, smashing the ball suddenly that it caught Hyewon off-guard and didn’t manage to hit it back.

  
  


A smirk curved up into Jihyo’s lips, there’s a chance, actually— she’s going to destroy Hyewon in this stupid ass try out match. She doesn’t care anymore, her main goal is to crush the younger and give her a memorable show.

  
  


She leaned to the table— leaning her upper body to the base, grinning cockily to the pissed Hyewon, then poked her tongue out to annoy her even more to the edge. The younger huffed and grabbed another ball, tossing it to Jihyo. “Stop being cocky, it’s just starting.” She muttered, growling and Jihyo shrugged, fixing her stance again. “Yeah, it’s just starting.” She said, her eyes meeting Hyewon’s.

  
  


Something flickered inside them, and the atmosphere and tension in the room went heavier.

  
  


With that, both of them played again— both determined to win and crush each other.

  
  


—

  
  


Jihyo really did better than she initially thought, but right now, she’s really burned out. It was only one match, and the first one who will get 11 points will win. But because of their intense game, it took longer as usual.

  
  


A drop of sweat dripped off her chin, she wiped it with the sleeves of her cardigan and flexed her aching legs, she’s really into the game and giving her all. She looked at the girl across her. Hyewon is also panting heavily but she doesn’t look tired as Jihyo, well, she’s a real table tennis athlete so she has better stamina. The score is 15 - 14 with Hyewon in favor. One point more, and Hyewon will win and Jihyo doesn’t like it.

  
  


Hyewon took a deep breath. “You’re really good, I might say,” She muttered and Jihyo listened, taking their short conversation as a break. “But are you playing because you wanted to be in my club or to crush my ego?” She asked, smiling and Jihyo’s heart leaped out from her chest when she saw that tired smile, she shook her head because ever since they met again, something shifted but Jihyo didn’t put much effort on pointing it out.

  
  


The older girl just rolled her eyes. “Just shut up and let’s continue.” She demanded and it made Hyewon scoff a bit, shaking her head before complying, hitting the ball towards Jihyo. Both of them gave their best.

  
  


“Seriously, I didn’t expect you at all, Jihan.” Hyewon suddenly initiated a conversation in the middle of their game, it was not the first time it happened throughout their match. Jihyo didn’t let herself get distracted. Run there, chase there, hit, smash. “I was really surprised when Jaehee reached out to me, asking if you could try out. And I’m more than happy.” She added, her voice trailing off and Jihyo tried to ignore, but she’s obviously losing focus.

  
  


But then—

  
  


“I’m happy that I interacted with you again. I miss being close with you.” Hyewon said with a sincere tone and hit the ball towards the other side, but Jihyo was out of focus because of what the younger had said, and let the ball pass through her.

  
  


Hyewon won.

  
  


But Jihyo is too busy thinking about what the other girl said rather than think and whine about her loss. She panted heavily and finally, her legs gave up, falling down to the floor— trying to catch her breath and her heart suddenly started to rage wildly, but not because of her movements, for entirely different reasons that Jihyo doesn’t even want to know.

  
  


Hyewon let out a huff, placing the racket on the table and looked at her, panting also. “Nice match. One of the best I might say. And considering you haven’t played so long, you have the talent, Jihan-ie…” She said softly, her demeanor suddenly shifted 360 degrees and it scared Jihyo plus she called her ‘Jihan-ie’ which made her more confused and the fact that her cheeks warmed because of that. She must be insane.

  
  


Back then in middle school, Hyewon was actually the one who created that stupid nickname of hers, probably to annoy her. But slowly, her friends started to adapt and would call her Jihan too, well actually, it wasn’t bad at all— if someone isn’t using it to annoy her, that is.

  
  


The younger then went over her, checking her with her delicate sparkly eyes— literally the contrast from earlier, but then, Jihyo actually witnessed how Hyewon’s eyes would light up from time to time, she didn’t just really pay much attention to it.

  
  


“Can you stand up?” Hyewon asked with a concerned soft voice and Jihyo just nodded, well she felt tired but all in all, she could still stand up— still needed a little break. “Y-Yeah, just hold on.” She answered and stretched her legs a bit. The younger one just watched her intently. “You really gave your best efforts, huh? You wanted to beat me so bad.” Hyewon whispered and Jihyo, of course, heard it.

  
  


She just rolled her eyes, and was about to remark something when suddenly she felt something under her knee and back, scooping her and a second after, she felt herself getting lifted by Hyewon. Yelping out of shock, she clutched into Hyewon’s robe as the taller carried her and gently placed her at the nearby couch.

“Let me get you some water.” The younger muttered and rushed down to get her a bottle while Jihyo tried to process what just had happened— Hyewon literally lifted her and carried her like nothing. It really caught her off-guard, slowly a blush crept over her cheeks but fixed herself when she saw the taller walking back to her with a bottle of cold water in each hand.

  
  


But before the younger handed the bottle to the tired Jihyo, she placed her own bottle on the table first before uncapping the bottled water and handed it to the older. Jihyo just blinked at the sudden small yet sweet gesture, her heart moved a bit but she shrugged it off, downing the water. Hyewon sat beside her, drinking her own water too.

  
  


Both of them drank and relaxed in silence. Jihyo could feel their arms brushing because Hyewon is seriously sitting close next to her but she tried her best not to mind it, just calming her racing heart beat.

  
  


After a good few minutes of silence, Hyewon suddenly spoke. “I guess you’re in.” She muttered and Jihyo’s head snapped back to her direction, a little bit surprised. “Huh?” She asked, and Hyewon also looked at her with her now soft gaze. “You’re in. You seriously have potential. Coach Kwon will be delighted once she learns about this.” She said and took a deep breath.

  
  


“Meet me in the locker room, I’ll give you your own robe, like mine.” The younger said, showing off the robe and Jihyo’s eyes glimmered. “It’s exclusively for the members of this club, just for the style but it could be used as a uniform. We want a unique one so yeah…” She explained before standing up, walking to the locker room, Jihyo assumed.

  
  


Jihyo took a deep breath, slumping on the backrest, and stared at the ceiling. Something really shifted between them. There was already something odd about Hyewon even way back when they were still in middle school but she couldn't point a finger on it. Upon that thought, she shook her head, trying to collect herself up and gave herself a few minutes before following Hyewon.

  
  


She found the younger leaning against the lockers, eyes closed with arms crossed, a robe neatly placed on the bench. Seems like the younger noticed her presence because when she quietly entered the room, Hyewon fluttered her eyes open and picked the robe, showing it to her. Jihyo slowly made her way closer and took it, scanning it— suddenly, she felt so overwhelmed.

  
  


“Uhm, actually,” Hyewon suddenly started off when Jihyo was inspecting it. The latter hummed, turning her gaze to her. She frowned a bit when she saw Hyewon looking away, looking and sounding all shy. “That robe is actually mine. I forgot that we don’t have any more stocks left. Thankfully, I have extra.” She confessed. Jihyo actually didn't mind it and shrugged, trying it on.

  
  


It’s a little big but she could manage, she doesn’t necessarily need to wear it every time anyway. She will just ask for a smaller size when they have other stocks, she was busy trying it on with a smile when she didn’t notice Hyewon’s intense gaze at her. Unfortunately, she couldn’t properly tie the robe and was having a hard time. She then heard a grunt from her which made her look up, meeting the younger’s eyes.

  
  


Without a word, Hyewon suddenly reached for the tie, pulling it alongside her which made her step forward and almost stumbled, it shocked Jihyo a bit, especially their scary close proximity. But she kept mum and let the taller do whatever she wanted and didn’t protest, watching Hyewon tie it silently and neatly but even so, she didn’t let go of it after she tied it together nor took a step back, still standing so close and it weirded the older out.

  
  


But before she could speak, Hyewon beat her to do it, giving her a very frustrated gaze— like she’s exploding or something. “I can’t take it anymore.” She whispered, her eyes softening but there’s fire in it and it made Jihyo nervous, her heart beat sped up again.

  
  


When Jihyo didn’t expect it, she suddenly felt herself getting pinned against the lockers and before she could even process what’s happening, and what might happen— she felt a pair of soft lips crashing over her cold ones.

  
  


Frozen. Jihyo was left frozen in shock. Never did she expect that. Never did she expect that she'd get her first kiss inside the locker room. And hell, never did she expect that she'd lose her first kiss to her so-called enemy from middle school, Jo Hyewon.

  
  


It was awkward, considering it was also Hyewon’s first kiss, she doesn’t exactly know what to do but she knew that at that very moment, she needed to kiss Jihyo to convey her feelings properly because she couldn’t do it with words. She’s just there, awkwardly pressing her lips against the older’s, and hands holding her waist but it made their chest burst rainbows.

  
  


Hyewon slowly pulled away, fluttering her eyes open to meet Jihyo’s shocked ones. She gulped, finally deciding to try expressing and voicing out her feelings properly. “Han Jihyo,” She softly called out. “I like you.” She added, biting her lower lip. “I really like you so much— heck, maybe I’m in love with you already... ever since middle school.” She confessed.

  
  


Jihyo swore her heart stopped for a moment, her face surely looks red right now. She couldn’t even find her voice and just listened, trying to sink everything in. Like? But then, why did she make her suffer like that? Looking like she loathed Jihyo because she was just bored.

  
  


The younger averted her gaze for a while, feeling guilty. “Sorry if words nor actions never showed it back then but I really like you. That was why I kept annoying you because I wanted your attention, I was craving for your attention even until now.” She muttered like she answered Jihyo’s thoughts. The older gulped, just staring at Hyewon and her fists clenched at her sides, not knowing where she would place it.

  
  


“I thought I already have moved on but after this stupid match, I realized a lot… I realized that I’m still into you.” Hyewon quietly confessed, biting her lower lip cutely. “Sorry for what I did, for making you think I hate you when in fact, it was the opposite.” She added, and pressed their foreheads together, staring at her right into her soul and tried to convey her other feelings with her eyes and surprisingly, Jihyo got it well.

  
  


“Please, give me a chance.” Hyewon whispered, soft and gentle that the older almost exploded right into that spot.

  
  


Actually, Jihyo doesn’t know what to say or do, she’s just… shocked and frozen there, with her heart racing and butterflies filling up her stomach. She never knew a day will come that this stuff will happen to her, she’s overwhelmed but she knew she couldn’t stay like this— and so, she followed her heart desire.

  
  


With her hands clutching Hyewon’s robe, she slowly leaned in like she was programmed to do so— pressing her lips against Hyewon’s lips and pulled her closer by instinct. It’s just an innocent and awkward smack.

  
  


One moment later, Jihyo already has her arms around Hyewon’s nape, attempting to pull her closer, greedy for her warmth as she responded and savoured the slow and gentle kisses with the younger.

  
  


And when she pulled away and after she caught her breath, she replied. “I guess that’s my answer already? Maybe, it wouldn’t be bad to give you a chance, Jo Hyewon.” She muttered, pressing a kiss on her nose. Hyewon was beet red but she looked happy nonetheless, nodding to her like a cute obedient puppy. “Y-Yes! I’ll court you properly.” She answered robotically, obviously still a little bit off-guard and out of her mind because of the kiss and sudden thought of Jihyo liking her back.

  
  


“Good girl,” Jihyo cooed, pinching Hyewon’s red cheek. “I won’t be easy on you. You annoyed me a lot back then.” She whispered and hugged her, pressing a kiss on her jaw and melted into the hug, smiling and feeling giddy.

  
  


Hyewon nodded, planting a kiss on her head and tightened the hug. “Yes, princess. I’m ready to make it up to you anyway.” She said, grinning widely.

  
  


And there’s where Jihyo found herself loving Hyewon already. Maybe, she actually does like Hyewon even way before but just shrugged the thought away because the latter was being mean. Deep inside, she actually liked that Hyewon treats her uniquely and differently among others.

  
  


But that’s not the point now— the pair happily hugged inside the locker room, teasing each other and stealing some kisses from one another.

  
  
  
  


Jaehee remained frozen on her spot, still very surprised and just watched the two girls hugged each other while giggling. She stood there, dumbfounded before deciding to exit the club room, feeling her soul disappearing out of her body.

  
  


It was a bad idea coming here to check those two if they haven’t strangled each other yet, so much to her shock when she witnessed Hyewon confessing and Jihyo initiating a kiss. They didn't even realize that there was someone inside the room besides them because they were busy being lovey dovey with one another, traumatizing her for life.

  
  


She quietly slipped out of the club room, trying to forget the scene she just witnessed and shivered. They're the least expected pair to act lovey dovey like that and heck, they just met again today. Jaehee is having mixed feelings.

  
  


“Well, on the positive side, they both finally realized that they actually like each other.” Jaehee snickered, shaking her head before whipping out her phone and started to harshly type to compose a message to the group chat to relay the news.

  
  


**LOSERS GROUP CHAT (4)**

_JellyJelly: GUESS WHO I JUST WITNESSED LOSING HER FIRST KISS_

  
  
  


—

  
  



End file.
